Hell-no Demons!
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Naruto benci mendapati kenyataan, bahwa saudara kembarnya, Ino, tidak lagi memperhatikanya, dan membuat satu keputusan gila. Yaa, taken kontrak dengan iblis demi atensi sang kakak. Semua perlengkapan sudah siap, namun kesalahan terjadi. Bukannya iblis, yang datang seorang malaikat berwajah sengak. "Aduh, maaf saja. Jasa malaikat sepertiku hanya sampai tahap siraman rohani." /*R&R?


"Huft!"

Naruto Uzumaki sungguh tidak suka, ia benar-benar benci mendapati fakta bahwa saudari kembarnya, Ino, sudah jarang menemaninya berbincang. Bahkan yang lebih tragis, saat dia menerima bentakkan tak terduga, hanya karena memaksa melihat pesan yang masuk di ponsel kakaknya. Hampir meneteskan air mata, entah kenapa pemuda itu begitu melankolis apabila sudah bersangkutan dengan hubungan keluarga.

Padahal, dia masih bisa tertawa ceria, ketika bertemu mantan kekasihnya menggandeng lelaki lain setelah sejam memutuskan jalinan kasih. Tetap bahagia meski cintanya ditolak ratusan kali, dan mampu menjalani hari dengan penuh rasa syukur kendati nilai ujiannya rata-rata jeblok. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, lain cerita, sukses membuat hatinya hancur berkeping.

Aduh! Itu _kokoro_ semakin tersiksa, kala Naruto berpura-pura sakit, dan Ino cuma memberi saran ke dokter tanpa mau memperhatikan lebih lanjut. Gadis _blonde_ yang secara fisik hampir menyerupainya ini malah sibuk bermesraan dengan ponsel pintar, nampak benda tak bernyawa itu lebih penting daripada sang adik.

Terilhami dari salah satu anime favoritnya, tentang seorang bocah yang membarter jiwanya kepada iblis agar semua keinginannya tercapai, Naruto pun nekad mengambil sebuah keputusan gila. Ia akan memanggil seorang _demon_ untuk membantu kembali mendapatkan atensi Ino. Dengan berbekal pengetahuan dari berbagai web internet, ia mempelajari dengan tekun cari menjadi seorang _summoner _amatir.

Telah berpikir serius tentang konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi, dan tekadnya semakin membuta. Bagi Naruto, tak masalah bila nyawanya menjadi taruhan, lantas kelak akan berakhir di neraka. Toh, dia disiksa tidak seorang diri, pasti banyak teman sepenistaan di sana. Daripada hidup kesepian seperti sekarang ini, sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

Plislah, _too dramatic_!

Semua perlengkapan sudah siap untuk melakukan ritual spesial. Malam nan dingin disertai gerimis, membuat aura horor berlipat ganda. Agar lebih greget, sengaja Naruto menunggu jam nol-nol, harapannya iblis yang datang bakalan top-markotop. Alih-alih gemataran karena sebentar lagi akan melihat sosok menakutkan, ia sekali lagi terlalu salah persepsi mengira Lucifer dan sebangsanya adalah pria super… _ugh_ yang akan mengabulkan seluruh hasratnya.

Oke, ini tidak bermaksud menggeser _Yaranaika_ sebagai _meme_ terkenal, kok.

Satu lembar segel khusus yang tinggal _download _dan dicetak, tiga buah daun berjari empat, dua biji batu rubi, daun mint sebanyak-banyaknya, sepasang lilin putih, kapur tulis secukupnya, selembar kain berwarna _pink_ adalah semua bahan yang ia butuhkan. Prosesnya pun tak terlalu rumit, yang paling memeras keringat dan pikiran hanyalah bentuk _satanism diagram_ yang memiliki nilai seni luar biasa – setidaknya menurut si subjek cerita. Sambil menutup mata, bibirnya komat-kamit membaca mantra.

"Wahai, pemberkah permohonan, datanglah, datanglah padaku!"

Ehh, tunggu, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis! Naruto tak sempat memeriksa lebih detail, karena begitu ia membuka netra, tahu-tahu lilin yang menyala sontak padam. Hujan pun semakin deras, angin memasuki kamarnya dengan sangat kencang, membuat perlengkapan_ summon_ berterbangan bebas. Diagram setan di lantai kamarnya juga menambah efek dramatis, saat mengeluarkan cahaya putih menyala. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, sebentar lagi ia akan berjumpa dengan seseorang.

Dan satu sosok mulai muncul di hadapannya.

"Eeh?!"

Sayang, ekspektasinya tidak sesuai realita.

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre:_ Humour, Friendship, Family, Supernatural._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke

Warnings: _DLDR_. _BadAngel_!Sasuke_, Master_!Naruto_, OOC-nees_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Bukan iblis, hanya bertemu malaikat yang salah.

* * *

**_Hell-no Demons!_**

_'no demon, wrong angel only'_

"Kenapa sayapmu putih?" tanya Naruto bersama muka cengo, netranya sedari tadi belum berpindah dari objek yang dimaksud. "Memangnya iblis sudah _upgrade ability_, dan punya kemampuan ganti warna, yaa? Hebat!" ia bahkan menambahkan tepukkan tangan beserta gelengan kepala takjub di ujung kalimat. Benar-benar bangga atas hasil kerjanya.

Oke, yang datang ini serius sebangsa Agares. Lihat saja tampangnya, sengak _maxi_ begitu. Belum lagi picingan mata yang dingin, seakan baru keluar dari lemari _freezer_. Pelit senyum pula, yang menandakan keangkuhan nan tinggi. Meski cara berpakaiannya jauh dari kesan serba gelap, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan asli bikin merinding. _Amazing_, sepertinya ini _demon_ tingkat wahid.

Level _exper_t, bos!

"Kau pasti luar biasa." Biasanya, iblis akan semakin tersanjung bila menerima pujian semacam kalimat demikian. Dan kalau sudah begitu, mau apa, tinggal bilang. Namun alih-alih merasa bangga, Mr. Super Senior malah memberi tanggapan dengan memeriksa bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia mengira, siapa tahu ada makhluk asing yang juga ikutan salah parkir.

"Setan? Mana?" malah kalimat tanya yang pertama kali dia ucapkan. Artikulasi suaranya _cool_, membuat kepercayaan Naruto semakin menjulang, kalau sang _special guest_ hanya sedang merendahkan diri di depan calon tuannya. Mungkin setelah ini, sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, pemuda pirang itu akan tebar-tebar _review_ di blog yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi untuk mendapatkan ilmu tentang _summoner_. Bahkan bila perlu, dia sendiri yang akan sebagai _thread starter_ di berbagai forum dunia maya dengan topik tersebut.

" Di mana, sih?" tapi si tamu makin memaksa untuk menemukan jawaban, dan Naruto responi dengan menunjuk ke direksinya. "Hah, serius?!" untuk memastikan, ia turut mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke mukanya. Pemuda Uzumaki yang masih terpesona, hanya mampu membalasi dengan anggukkan, dia belum mampu berbicara lagi karena _speechless_ akut.

"Bukan, bukan iblis. Tapi…" sebagai lanjutan kalimat, orang asing itu mengembangkan sayap putihnya.

Naruto tetap gagal mengerti, "maksudnya apa, yaa?"

"Masa, tampilan sudah kinclong begini dibilang iblis?!" makin tidak paham, pemuda berambut _blonde_ ini cuma dapat menggelengkan kepala, isyarat netranya sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti. Si tamu terlebih dahulu menghela napas pendek, "aku malaikat. Perhatikan, coba!" awalnya, Naruto tertawa-tawa garing, menganggap penuturan yang barusan didengarnya tak lain adalah lelucon.

Akan tetapi, itu taklama, kala _specials guest_ tersebut tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bercanda. Ancap anak lelaki belia ini memeriksa semua perlengkapannya. Semua benar, kecuali gambar diagram yang ia buat susah payah. Arah seharusnya mengikuti mata angin, bukan tempat terbitnya matahari. "Jadi, yang benar ke utara, bukan timur? Ngomong! Nilai geografiku jelek, tahu." Itulah lisannya, tatkala menyadari letak kesalahan.

Ia mengimbuhkan sembari menggaruk tengkuk, "aku lupa sedia GPS. Karena tidak termasuk bahan, sih."

"Kompas!" seseorang di hadapannya mengklarifikasi alat yang tepat.

"Iih…! GPS juga bisa, malah lebih canggih."

Adu mulut tak bisa dihindarkan, "alaah, itu juga belum tentu bisa ngerti kompas! Bodoh."

"_Teme_! Kau pasti _angel_ abal-abal. Mana ada malaikat yang ngomong kasar."

Dari sekarang hingga setengah jam kemudian, ucapan saling umpat adalah interaksi antara satu sama lain. Berujung dengan keheningan, di mana keduanya masing-masing membuang direksi muka. Naruto menggumam tak karuan; sang tamu misuh-misuh tidak menentu. Sampai akhirnya, si _summoner _membuka kembali percakapan.

"Kenapa malaikat bisa datang? Kan, harusnya batal kalau salah teknis."

"Entah kau beruntung atau bagaimana, cuma zaman sekarang, tidak hanya iblis yang menyediakan jasa panggilan." Mungkin lelah karena sedari tiba tadi terus berdiri di tempat yang sama, belum lagi acara debat yang tentunya di luar prediksi, lelaki muda bersayap putih tersebut beranjak duduk. Naruto mengikuti, mengambil posisi berhadapan langsung dengannya.

_Lucky_ apaan, eeh?!

"Malaikat juga bisa dipanggil. Yaah, meski tidak se-_booming_ iblis," meneruskan penjelasan, yang mana berbuah ekspresi kebingungan di muka Naruto. Pemuda manusia biasa ini memutarkan bola visualnya, tanda dari dia yang mencoba mengerti akan kejadian saat sekarang. Merekonstruksi semuanya di dalam otak, raut wajahnya berubah drastis, bibir pun secara spontan bergerak ke kiri-kanan bergantian – tanda sedang berusaha keras.

Baiklah, dia telah salah memanggil iblis, yang datang adalah malaikat. Sekarang juga sudah bisa _summon angel_, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu. "Jadi, maksud semua ini, apa?" dan Naruto tetap gagal paham. Menepuk jidatnya keras, adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan sang _special guest_ ketika kalimat introgatif tersebut yang ia dapatkan. Sesaat keadaan sunyi, pandangan si tamu awalnya dingin seperti biasa, sampai di tiga detik kemudian, netranya membulat sempurna.

"Kau ingin memanggil iblis, heh?!"

Oke, itu adalah lima kata pembuka dari ceramah panjang yang masuk ke indera auditorik Naruto. Alih-alih mengikat janji setia, sang malaikat terus menghujaninya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menyadarkan, bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan ini merupakan dosa besar. Dan entah kenapa juga, cowok berambut pirang yang bersangkutan menjadi pendengar khidmat.

Sempat ia membandingkan dirinya dengan anime yang mengilhami, dan hasilnya sangat kontras sekali. Ooh, Naruto tahu, mungkin untuk mengadakan kontrak, harus bersimbah darah terlebih dahulu. Astaga! Ide_ gore_ mulai meracuni. Spontan ia menuju dapur, lantas kembali dengan membawa pisau buah. Sang malaikat kalang kabut sendiri, takut-takut akan menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Eeh, tapi dia itu _angel_, kan? Mana bisa mati. Berarti ini merupakan aksi menikam diri. Asyik!

Bukannya menusuk perut, Naruto mengiris jari jempolnya tipis-tipis. Wajah itu meringis, ketika cairan merah yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Memperlihatkannya pada si malaikat, "ayo, buat persetujuan!" lalu mendapatkan pukulan di kepala cukup keras sebagai tanggapan. Aah, benar cerita anime kesukaannya, bahwa malaikat itu menyebalkan.

"Wah, diskriminasi!" kata sang _special guest_, tatkala mendapati Naruto mengatainya anggota dari _bad angel_. Belum lagi saat menerima bukti pernyataan, berupa film animasi dua dimensi yang menjadi dalang pikiran si pemuda. Lantas, materi kuliah mengenai hidup di jalan yang lurus kembali terlepas sebagai respon verbal.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi, namun khotbah panjang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Isinya tak lain berupa pencerahan, hukuman Tuhan, dan seharusnya ia yang percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri, bukannya meminta bantuan makhluk tak kasat mata. Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengiyakan semua perkataan sang malaikat, dan durasi ceramah pun kian memendek.

Fokus utama perhatian anak adam ini adalah membuat kontrak. _Yosh!_

"Sudah, yaa?! Jangan aneh-aneh lagi! Cukup jadi pemuda idiot yang tak perlu tahu betapa gelapnya dunia." Demikian kalimat penutup dari si malaikat, ia beranjak berdiri, lantas memposisikan tubuh pada diagram tempatnya pertama kali datang. "Aku pergi. _Bye_!" pamitnya, bersamaan itu cahaya berwarna putih terlihat. Akan tetapi, belum sempat menghilang dibawa portal, Naruto ancap menarik tangannya.

"_Just that's_? Tidak ada janji setia untuk melayani dan persetujuan kau akan memakan jiwaku?"

"Aduh, maaf saja. Jasa malaikat sepertiku hanya sampai tahap siraman rohani."

Kembali memposisikan diri pada diagram yang sebenarnya salah tujuan, saat akan lenyap, sekali lagi dibatalkan kepergiannya oleh orang yang sama. "Kau ini, bukankah sudah paham yang kukatakan sebelumnya? Kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu, bukan orang lain." Ooh, jangan bilang pidato _live_ yang kembali menjadi _scene_ selanjutnya!

"Aku adalah _summoner_-mu, dengan kata lain, aku adalah mas…"

Braaak!

"Naruto, berisik! Ini sudah jam berapa, hah?! Kau bicara dengan siapa?" kalimat intrupsi tersebut menghentikan ujaran Naruto. Seorang gadis bermahkota _blonde_ terang, Ino, secara tidak terduga tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, menatapnya penuh jengkelan. Sebagai jawaban, pemuda yang menerima tanya mendireksikan jari telunjuk ke arah depan badannya, pun bermaksud mengenal seorang lain yang baru ia temui.

"Kau latihan drama atau sudah gila? Tidak ada siapa-siapa!" dan suara efek yang terdengar berikutnya, adalah debaman pintu yang tertutup nyaring. Jari-jari yang sebelumnya memegang erat lengan sang tamu, kini berangsur-angsur terlepas. Naruto bahkan telah meringkuk sembari memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Bila diperhatikan, ada tetes air mata yang mengalir sendu.

"Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan itu," bukannya meneruskan niatan pergi, makhluk bersayap putih inipun malah duduk di dekat Naruto. Yaah, namanya juga malaikat. Sekalipun tampilannya memberikan kesan _cool_, itu tidak lain hanya berupa impresi semata, hatinya tetaplah seunyu Hello Kitty. "Cup, cup, jangan nangis! Aku akan membantumu, kok." Bisa dibayangkan, tidak? Betapa _weird_-nya mendapati wajah nan minim senyum kini merayu.

Menghapus likuid bening dari netranya, "siapa yang nangis, coba?" ternyata Naruto_ tsundere_ juga.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki," ia menyebutkan namanya, tangan pun turut terulur untuk berjabatan. "Janji kau akan menolongku?" tanyanya berkawankan raut memelas terbaik. Sasuke mengencap air _saliva_, rasa ibanya makin berlipat ganda. Akhirnya, seraya memegangi kedua pundak si pemuda, dia mengangguk pelan. Ada cahaya keemasan hangat sebagai _background, _beserta _blink-blink _yang menemani adegan tersebut.

Naruto ancap berdiri tegap, "_yes_. Sekarang kau adalah anak buahku. Nah, berlutut!"

Bletak!

Begitulah, penyesalan selalu datang di belakang.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Iya, iya, saya tahu kebanyakan hutang. Tapi ide fic ini semakin menjadi di otak, dan daripada disia-siain. Lebih baik saya realisasikan. Lagian, saya benar-benar kesem-sem membuat interaksi sasunaru sebagai tuan dan bawahan. Tadinya mau buat Sasuke itu adalah iblis, tapi sepertinya akan sedikit merubah suasana kalo dia adalah malaikat jahat hati. *cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

Awalnya saya mau bikin lanjutan _Warnings: The Brother's Protect_, tapi…. Yaa sudahlah.

Well, bagi yang nunggu _update_-an, mohon maaf malah membuat menantian bertambah dan semakin lama.*pease sign

Bagaimana dengan chapter pembukaannya? Saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
